An Interesting Turn of Events
by everKISS
Summary: "Everything I do is wrong, nothing is right, but if my mom wants to live in the fake world that her "perfect" daughter had created for her, FINE! But I don't want any part of it."-Alec Might rate M for future chapters and language.
1. 01:Unfortunate Events

**A/N: This is my first proper fanfic and hope that all of you reading like it. Btw I'm from New Zealand therefore I spell things like favourite and colour with a "u" and Center= Centre etc. So bear with me I probably will use American English (i.e sayings like gas instead of petrol and stuff like that)**

**I don't own any of Cassandra Clare's characters (although I wished I did) but if there's any other/ new characters they are mine~**

* * *

_Everything I do is wrong, nothing is right, but if my mom wants to live in the fake world that her "perfect" daughter had created for her, FINE! But I don't want any part of it._

_Late July 2012, Summer Holidays- New York City. (Alec's POV)_

I'm lying in bed with nothing to do and staring at the ceiling before my mother burst into my room.

"What is the meaning of this?" she exclaimed.  
I stared at her confused, "excuse me?"  
I love my mom but ever since Darcy turned 10 mom changed. Now a day I barely recognize her, Darcy is playing my mom at the tips of her finger.  
"What do you mean 'excuse me'? You sneak out last night, I heard you!"  
"Mom, what are you talking about? I was at home the whole night!" I said as I caught Darcy smirking at the door.  
"Your sister saw you" mom replied as if _her_ word meant the truth. "Whatever your reason is you are grounded for the next month."  
"Mom don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Darcy said with that fake innocence.  
"Not at all, in fact make that 2 months that will teach you, Alexander, not to sneak out at night."

Could life get any worse?

* * *

_Same time- Brooklyn, NYC (Magnus' POV)_

Being rich may be the best thing if you earned it wouldn't you agree? But clearly that is not the case with me; my parents are _the_ richest people you will ever meet. That makes being their only son very hard, so many people are jealous of the money I grow up with, so many gold-diggers. *sigh* I can't even go to school without being surrounded by people interested for the cash.

_Knock knock knock_ "Sir?" a female voice I did not recognise asked wearily, she must be new.  
I groaned it's not even ten yet, "yes?"  
"Your father wants to see you," she replied.  
"Gimme fifteen minutes."

Exactly fifteen minutes later I was decreasing down the grand stairs of my house and headed towards the kitchen, where I knew my father would be.  
"Magnus, sit," that was my dad's way of saying good morning. My dad was extremely good looking… well for his age at least, I get my tall, lean and extremely odd eyes from him.  
"Good morning to you too," I mumbled as a maid put my breakfast in front of me, her hands were shaking, her long dark brown hair tied up neatly into a ponytail. I don't recognize her; she must the new one who came knocking on my door.  
"You'll be starting high school this semester," yeah this is my father, Mr. Straight to the point.  
"Dad," I said with a roll of my eyes, "don't you remember the last time I was in school?"  
"I do, that is why you are going to go to school under the name Adrian Evercott and by the way, Isabel!" dad called.

The girl who was serving me earlier came in. Now that I take a good look at her, she is probably only sixteen but for a sixteen year old girl, she is pretty filled up. If she was wearing say Prada or Alexander McQueen and not that awful uniform that all the maids wore, she would be one hell of a beauty. Fierce eyes, beautifully shaped face and very tall too, I'm six four and she is just a little bit shorter than me.

"This is Isabel, her father was a very old friend who unfortunately passed away," my father's voice became softer and softer and sorrow filled his eyes. "Nevertheless, your mother and I have taken her in, she is sixteen and will be acting as your younger sister at school."  
"Oh?" This is going to be interesting.  
"I didn't keep you out of the front pages for nothing; no-one should recognize you."  
"Dad, I think you are missing one very important point here though"  
"Hmm?" he gave me an inquisitive look. "And what might that be?"  
"We look nothing alike," I pointed out.  
"I can't believe the infamous Magnus Bane cannot come up a logical lie for this," Isabel spoke up for the first time upon entering this room.

I shot her a look and her eyes bored into mine. Well she is very confident, that's good at least she not afraid to defend herself.  
"So what do you propose?" I questioned.  
"You're my half-brother, different dads same mom," she replied.  
"hmpf" was my brilliant comeback and I got up and started to walk towards the door.  
"School starts in two weeks, you two should really get to know each other!" my dad yelled after me.

This is gonna be a long two weeks, but one question is on my mind.

* * *

**A/N: okay so here's the deal Darcy is the evil sister Alec has instead of the supportive Isabelle. Isabelle is a maid at Magnus' house and how she ended up that way will be revealed in the next chapter. And Magnus is 17 so is Alec.**

**Reviews are much appreciated~**

**Kisses Ann**


	2. 02:Sorrowful Event

**A/N: how y'all like the first chapter? I'm curious to find out and if any of you spot mistakes in my writing please point it out in the reviews. And I did just realise that I spelt Isabelle, Isabel for the last chapter so sorry~**

**And this chapter is mostly about our fierce Izzy despite the story's main characters being Malec because you'll probably understand where I'm going with the plot… I hope =.= **

* * *

_Bane Mansion, Magnus' bedroom (Magnus' POV) about an hour after where we left off._

Why did my dad take Isabelle in? I thought of all the possibilities and nothing makes sense, but more importantly why is she a maid?

I got up and went to seek out the answers to this odd arrangement.  
"Dad? Can I come in?" I asked at the room of my dad's office.  
"Come in, but if you are thinking about arguing you don't need to go to a public school then you can turn around and get out," he replied.  
"That, quite frankly I don't care but what I found interest and odd is Isabelle," I carefully said, "I mean, okay you took her in because her father died. What happened to her mother?"  
"Sit, Magnus," he pointed to the leather chair in front of him. "That girl has a very tragic life and it is not my secret to share, so you want to know about it ask her."

I stared at my father, "fine, I'll ask her but you've got to answer this, why a maid?"

"Because I insisted" a voice came from behind. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgotten to close the door behind me. "I don't want to have things coming to me, I like to work for it."  
"Touché," I sighed. "Okay, if you are going to be MY sister or whatever you gonna _need _a proper wardrobe. Soooo…. Let's go shopping!"

It turns out she has really great sense of style and I was able to get her to talk to me without that harshness she constantly has. It is funny as hell to see her get hit on but throw the guy's number over her shoulder the second he turns around and walks away.

"What? He's hot, don't you like him? Or you just don't play for his team?" I joked.  
"Oh I play for their team and by the looks of your shopping so do you," she shot back. "I'm just not interested in some random guy trying to pick up any girl who is easy on the eye. Hey, it's one so let's get something to eat."  
"Sure," I shrugged, "there's a nice place around the corner."

When we got to Taki's the place was quite packed.

_(Izzy's POV)_

Okay he is not the rich spoiled kid I had first thought he is, and he has really good taste in clothes but was clearly gay or at least bi. Judging by the fact that he didn't try to correct me when I said that; he must be really comfortable in his own skin.

When we got to the place he said it was pretty packed, the waitress must know him because the minute she saw him she put what she was doing and started walking in our direction.

"The usual table? Or somewhere more private?" she eyed me.  
"Somewhere slightly more private would nice judging from this crowd, what are you guys having a dollar for a meal?" Magnus joked, and that waitress just laughed.

She showed us to a window table that did not seem very private at first but after I sat down I realise why this table was empty and private. It was just beside the bar table sure but since the bar table was so long and the till was on the other side so no-one would ever think that a little corner like this had a table. The waitress took our order and very quickly came out with our meal and placed in front of us and that's when he cut to the chase.

"How did you end up at my house?" he questioned.  
"My mother died shortly after giving birth to me, or so I'm told. My dad just died and no relative wanted to take me in. Your dad was kind enough to become my guardian," I simply replied.  
"Hmm…" he looked at me trying to figure out something. "You're not telling me the full story."  
I looked up from my food, "excuses me?"  
"You heard me; you're not telling me the whole story."  
"I see you and your dad are very much alike, Mr. straight to the point." I pointed out.  
"Hmm… glad you picked that out. So? The full story? and look I'm not gonna judge you or anything; I just want to know considering you are going be my sister."

I stared into his oddly coloured eyes, and they showed curiosity. I don't know much about this guy but being with him talking and laughing about clothes made me feel like he's the big brother I never had.

"And if you really don't want to talk about, it's fine," he continued.  
"Oh no it's fine. Where shall I start?" I wondered.  
"As early in your life as possible," he said. "Please."

"Okay, here goes nothing. I was told that my mother died shortly after giving birth to me by the nurse that still works at that hospital," seeing his confused look I added. "I visited the hospital where I was born to find out a few things when I was fifteen, I'll get into that later."

"Oh," Magnus thought deeply, "please continue."

"From then on I was always in foster homes or some orphanage. By the time I was seven I was more mature than most my age. When I was ten my 'dad', Robert, adopted me because he saw his first love slash ex in me. It took more than a year for me to call him dad," I closed my eyes remembering the first time I called Robert dad.

* * *

"_Come on sweetheart," he called to me. "Ice-skating is not very hard."  
"That's because you can skate," I stood where I was and cross my arms. "I'm tired."_

_He looked at me helplessly. "Fine, let's have a rest."_

_We went into the cafe and he ordered hot chocolate for me. We sat down at the corner table where we can still see the skating arena. _

"_Why are you so scared to learn ice-skating?" he asked  
"I'm not scare of learning, I don't want to fall," I replied  
"You know, Isabelle, it might hurt when you fall, but no matter how many times you fall if you can get back up that means you're strong," He reached from across the table and held my hand, "and remember I here to help you up."  
"Dad."_

* * *

"Aww… that's sweet" Magnus muttered.

"He was always really busy but he came to every play, every performance that I was in. He was the best thing that happened to me in years. A year ago I discovered that dad had this whole file for stuff about my birth, who my mom was and tried to find that bastard dad of mine. He said to me that it was important that I know who my mother was so he took me to the hospital where I was born."

* * *

"_Hello I was wondering if I could take a look at the birth certificate and files of Isabelle Marie Blackwell," dad asked.  
"And who are you to her?" the nurse questioned without looking up from the screen of her computer.  
"She's mine adopted daughter."  
"Oh?" she looked up and took a double take of dad. "What is you name sir?"  
"Lightwood, Robert Lightwood."  
"I'll have to ask the head-nurse about this please wait."_

_A deep blush settles in on the nurse, she looked about late 30s or early 40s. When she stood up I could see her name tag, _Lisa.

"_You know dad I don't understand you don't remarry, why you so hang up on you ex-wife? You are very handsome for a guy in his mid-40s"  
"Izzy…" he didn't get a chance to finish. When Lisa came back with, who I presume, the head-nurse.  
"Mr. Lightwood, I'm Betty the head-nurse." Dad shook her hand.  
"Well hello Betty," dad smiled warmly.  
"You want to see Isabelle Blackwell's files, god I haven't hear that name in a while," the head-nurse said. "I remember that girl's fierce little eyes like she was born yesterday."  
"You were here when I was born?" I exclaimed. Betty notice me for the first time.  
" Oh. My. God. Isabelle! I can recognise those eyes and that dark beautiful hair anywhere. I'm sorry about your mother through, she was such a nice young lady."  
"You knew my mother?" I asked.  
"Why yes, let's talk about this at that little nice place beside this hospital shall we? My shift is ending anyways."  
"Oh, and the file?" dad said.  
"Oh yes, the file I'll go get a copy of it." _

_Betty return five minutes later with the file and the three of us walked down to the "little nice place" in silence. Once we got there we all order something to drink and I cut to the chase._

"_Tell me about the day I was born," I said.  
"Your mother came to the hospital, her twin sister was a doctor here back then and it was quite a miracle actually New York socialite Maryse Trueblood was also here giving birth to her second child. They gave birth at the same time," she said. At the mention of Maryse Trueblood's name dad's facial expression changed it turned into sadness.  
"Okay," I said softly, "what is my mother's name and do you know anything about my father?"  
"Your mother's name was Alice, Alice Blackwell, and from I know you father was a bastard that_ _cheated on your mom and left her before he knew she was pregnant. So, he probably doesn't know about your existence."  
"And the younger sister?"  
"Dr. Lilith Blackwell, she left the hospital soon after and no-one has been able to contact her."  
"So she left me knowing that her sister died and the father was a bastard."  
"I guess that because you are involuntary the cause of her sister's death she didn't want to see you. As twin sisters they were very close."  
"Okay," dad spoke up for the first time, "I think she heard enough, we'll take the file and be on our way and let me pay for the coffees."_

* * *

Magnus just stared at me.  
"Tough life," he finally spoke, "so how did you end up at my old man's place and why maid?"

"You don't know much about your father business do you?" I asked. "My dad was the vice CEO."  
"Oh! I don't know the company staff wise," he justified. "Wait, vice CEO? That brings me back to mine second questions why maid?"  
"I only pretended to be a maid to check out the situation. So if you are a spoiled brat I would ask your father to let me borrow some money so I can live by myself and pay him back when I get access to my trust fund," I replied.  
"Aaaa, so am I that spoiled brat you were expecting?"  
"No," I looked out the window, "you…"  
"God, that guy is so hot but he can't not dress well even if his life depended on it." Magnus yelled.  
I laughed looking at the blue-eyed hottie leaning on the bus stop pole right outside Taki's  
"Very true, what's with the holey sweater."  
"I know right!"  
_Magnus, you were definitely not the spoiled rich brat I was expecting, you're like the big brother I never had._

* * *

**Okay long chapter… well the plot will be easier to understand in later chapters I promise. Did anyone know that Maryse's maiden name is Trueblood? I knew her maiden name was mentioned in the books somewhere but I did not remember it, so as I say, if in doubt google is your bestfriend ha!  
And Alec was the blue-eyed hottie who caught Magnus' eyes. Btw I've decided that the next chapter starts one day before the first day Magnus and Alec's senior year and Izzy and Darcy's Junior year.**

**And please review~**

**Kisses  
Ann**


	3. 03: Unlikely Events

**Hey guys… here's the deal I start school in a few days and won't be able to update very often but I'll try and is there anyone who is able to beta? Cuz I really need one so if you're interested message me or say so in the reviews.**

**As mentioned in the last chapter this chapter takes part one day before the teens start high school. And to remind everyone Darcy and Izzy are the same age (16) and Malec are 17. **

**P.S Jace and Alec grew up together and are best buds.**

* * *

_(Trueblood Mansion) __**Alec's POV**__ Song for this section (Adam Lambert- Whataya want from me)_

*sigh* since I'm grounded I have nothing to do, not that I had anything to do in the first place. Aside from Jace my social life is pretty close to zero and speaking of Jace… god those beautiful eyes and luscious golden locks. I could feel myself get hard.

"mmhmm" what can I do? It's not like I could go up to him and start rubbing all over his body and have those lips pressed against mine.

Darcy swung my door wide open disrupting my thoughts; I quickly threw a jacket over my hard-on.

"Hey drive me to that shop on Fifth Avenue," she said.  
"I did, two weeks ago why on earth would you need to go again?" I glared at her.  
"Talk back to me and I'll ask mom to give you as extra few weeks of being struck at home," she shot back.  
"Fine."

I feel utterly weak been up against her, mom listened to everything she said and believed everything she said. Being someone who was 5'2 and had light brown and hazel eyes, she did not fit into the standard Trueblood complexion unless our father with someone with light brown hair, hazel eyes and extremely short.

I've tried looking into all the old tabloid stuff regarding my mother around the time Darcy and I were born but there was nothing on my father, NOTHING. Apparently _someone_ paid all the tabloids at the time a large sum of money to stop stalking my mother, the only news of any Trueblood was about our birth but our names were kept out of it. Since then the Trueblood name kinda just faded, no tabloids ever talked about Truebloods again so people just start to forget. My mother started using her mother's last name, Nightshade, when she worked and the only ones who know about Truebloods aside from the Truebloods were the Herondales, i.e Jace's family, our parents are best friends.

"Are you going to take me or not!" Darcy yelled in that sharp annoying voice.  
"Coming," I replied grabbing my keys on the way out.

It turned out that I was not only taking her to Fifth Avenue but was also her bellboy; this is a whole lot worse than two weeks ago.

"Come one Darcy, I've been dragged up and down Fifth Avenue and I'm starving let's go get something to eat," my eyes flicked over to the closest dining place, "Taki's".

Darcy followed my glaze, "In that place? Ew, it may be very close to Fifth Avenue but it looks like something from the rundown, poor places of New York."

**(A/N: Okay I've decided to place Taki's very, very close to Fifth Avenue as it is the only logical reason why Magnus found it and why Alec was there two weeks ago. In truth I actually forgot that Alec was meant to be grounded before I place him there in the last chapter.  
Taki's is not very high end so to speak but the food there is amazing, remember how some food there makes you **_**run down the street naked**_**. And yes Magnus and Iz were shopping on Fifth Avenue in the last chapter)**

* * *

_Next Day right before school, (Bane Mansion) __**Magnus' POV **_(Listen to "Like Money" By Wonder Girls ft. Akon for the part when Magnus and Iz arrive at school)

Izzy and I were just finishing up breakfast and getting our stories straight.

"Okay so we are step siblings, if there's such saying, parents remarried, dad is a business man and mom was a model in Asia years ago," concluded Izzy.  
"You forgot our last name is Evercott and my name is Adrian," I added while throwing my dishes into the sink. "Come on we shouldn't be late on our first day."  
"I know Magnus, which shoes shall I wear?"  
"Jimmy Choom, Scandal, leopard print," I replied, "come one, even I'm faster than you and I take more than two hours to do all of this."

Isabelle threw her bag over her shoulder and hopped on one leg trying to put on the other heel and she followed me into the garage. I could feel her mouth drop open behind me

"Oh yeah you haven't been here before," we got the driver to drive us everywhere for the last two weeks. "So which one shall we take? The Porsche? Audi? Ferrari? Aston Martin? Lamborghini? You know the list goes on. You pick or if you can't, close your eyes and grab a random set of keys from here."

I spun her around to where all the keys hung. Iz did exactly as I instructed and grabbed a set of keys. I took the keys out of her hands.

"Good choice," I mused and pressed unlock, the Aston Martin Rapide flashed its headlights. "Come on"

We sped around all the rush hour madness; I know this city well okay? After many turns into small streets we arrived at the high school with plenty of time to spare. And being the exhibitionist I am I spun into one of the empty park spot and through the tinted windows I could see the students' eye grew big and I smirked. Good thing this school allows students to drive to school. I'm sure their eye widened even more when Izzy and I stepped out of the car. Izzy and I strutted toward the school office.

"Hello Miss? I'm Adrian Evercott and this is my sister Isabelle, we're new," I said politely.

The receptionist looked up and like everyone else her eyes grew big. She around her late 50s and my guess is she had been working here for a while. After a moment she snapped out of it.

"I'm Mrs Wilson, and I'll just go find your timetables," she turned to the neatly filed set of papers. "Okay, here are your timetables there is a map of the school, your textbook list, your locker information, and your ID card are inside this file and of course if you need any help around the school ask for any student with a silver rose badge, they are part of the student council."  
"Thanks," Iz and I muttered as we turned toward the hallway.

We probably took two steps out of the office before some guy knocked into me, all his books fell to the floor. Izzy beside me was having a laughing fit, not bothered to help either of us up. I got to my knees and started to help the guy pick the books up.

"Here…" I stared into the most startling blue eyes, those blue eyes that I've seen before. "You…"  
"YOU'RE THAT HOTTIE WITH THE HOLEY SWEATER AT TAKI'S THE OTHER DAY!" Isabelle exclaimed.

If he had blush the deepest shade of red possible on a human when I stared into his eyes, then because of Isabelle's sudden outburst the shade of red just got darker. He looked at Isabelle with confusion and then frowned, when he stood up I passed him the textbooks and notice the silver rose that Mrs Wilson was talking about and smirked to myself.

"Huh?" he asked, his voice was very melodic. He looked very well built too, those chiselled jaw line, that dark hair in contrast to his pale skin. I was so enchanted by this blue-eyed beauty.  
"Iz… we should really introduce ourselves first," I nudged Izzy.  
"Oh yeah, hey I'm Isabelle L…Evercott," I rolled my eyes, trust Iz to get excited and slip up.  
"Adrian Evercott, we're new."  
"Alec Nightshade," he said softly.  
"Short for something?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Alexander."  
"So Alexander," god, I love how the name just rolls on my tongue and speaking of tongue, "mind showing us to our locker and homeroom."  
"Su..sure," he's stuttering, how cute! "Can I see your timetable and locker number?"

We showed Alec the papers we were holding.

"Oh!" he said.  
"Anything wrong?" I asked  
"Nothing's wrong, just that we practically have the same timetable… no, actually the exactly same classes, teachers, and homeroom. Both of your lockers are…are on either side of mine," his voice got quieter at that last sentence.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Izzy gave Alec probably her most dazzling smile but he didn't seem to care. Hmmm… closeted? Probably.  
"How 'bout we go to our lockers first then Iz's homeroom that we can make our way to ours, sound like a plan?" I looked straight into those clear blue eyes again.  
"Ye..yeah, follow me."

Izzy and I followed behind this blue-eyed Adonis; I was staring at the guy's lovely piece of booty when Isabelle elbowed me.

"He's all yours," she simply said.  
"Figured out he's gay before or after you put that smile on him?" I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"That was to make sure," Iz shot back, "my gaydar went off when I saw him blush at you."  
"Ha. Well thanks for telling me he's mine to get."

"Okay, here's your lockers," Alec mumbled as he tries to open his.

(let's skip the boring part where we walk Iz to her homeroom and where we walked to ours in silence, and be at where I had to do a self-introduction to the homeroom as I'm the only new kid in the class)

"Please introduce yourself, Adrian," a teacher whose name I'm not bother to learn said.

"Hey I'm Adrian Evercott and… there really isn't much about me that's interesting," that must the understatement of the year for me. There a lot of interesting things about me that I'm not going to share with this boring bunch. I let my eyes draft to where Alexander was sitting and there was an empty seat beside him, I was about to walk there when some jock in the back row spoke up.

"Who's the hot chick with you this morning?"

I shot him a death glare, because that's what brothers do, don't they? Slightly overprotective at all times, through I'm pretty sure Iz is a badass and can take care of herself. "That _hot chick _is my sister, get any ideas about her and you'll answer to me. So are we done? Or does someone else have any more questions?"

"Yeah," the jock clearly was not pleased at my remark, "the car you were driving this morning, did you steal it?"  
"Sure, if thinking that way makes you feel better for not having it," I retorted and made my way to sit next to Alexander. "So Alexander in the 10 minutes before homeroom ends, tell me what I need to know for my classes."

* * *

**A/N: so Magnus and Alec finally meet; Next chapter is when Iz and Darcy meet, and first lunch on the first day.**

**Reviews please~**

**Kisses  
Ann**


	4. 04: Event of fear

**A/n: I don't remember whether or not I've mentioned the high school they are attending or not so I'll mention it now it's called "St White Academy".**

* * *

_Outside Iz's homeroom. Izzy's POV _

I smirked as the two gents walked away, _god they are so cute eeek! _ I was so lost in my little fantasy that I didn't realize some guys, presumably some sort of jocks slap my ass. =.=" Idiot, I grabbed his hand and gripped it so hard that his knees buckled and a string of curse words flew out of his mouth.

"Not so easy, is it," I said with impassive face, turned and walked into the homeroom.

I'm pretty sure that every guy was staring and every girl was glaring; my stilettos were clicking as I walked toward the homeroom teacher. She must have noticed the sudden silence and looked up and gave me a puzzled look.

"Hello, miss. My name is Isabelle Evercott; I'm the new student."  
"Oh right, the office told me, Miss Greene I'm an art teacher," she looked around the class. "Umm, Clary?"

A short red headed girl snapped up, "Yes?"  
"Would show Miss Evercott around the school?"  
"Sure thing, miss," the red head replied.  
"Clary will help you getting started and enjoy your time here at St. White,"  
"Thank you, miss," I answered politely.

I walked over to the red head and introduced myself, "Hey, I'm Isabelle but call me Izzy." I held out my hand.

She took my hand a shook my hand, "Clarissa Fray, call me Clary."  
"Hey, Clary. So tell me about this school," I asked.  
"Okay, St White is split into three campuses, the elementary campus, middle school campus and the high school campus. We have to wear uniforms on every Friday because usually the headmaster checks up some classes and we have assemblies, the boring stuff. You'll catch on to the rules pretty quickly."

"So, you're the new girl," a Kim Kardashian wannabe said. "You'll catch on to the rules alright, here's rule number one: do what I say."

Before I was able to make a remark Miss Greene said, "Miss Nightshade, you're late again."

"I was helping my brother with some paperwork," the bitchy wannabe immediately put on a teacher's little pet look. She smirked to me and walked towards that boy, whose wrist I almost crashed.

"Who's she?" I whispered to Clary.

"Darcy Nightshade, the school's _it _girl and the school bitch," I was a little surprised that someone like Clary swore, didn't think she had it in her.

I rolled me eyes at that, "I can tell." Nightshade why does that sound so familiar?  
"She was probably making out with someone at who knows where, Darcy just knows that her brother will always take the blame or be her alibi."  
"Brother… Hey I just met an Alec Nightshade, is that her brother?"  
"Yea, Alec is the ultimate sweetheart, apart from my sweetheart that is."  
I raised an eye-brow at Clary and her cheeks flushed red, I decided I'll ask about her _sweetheart _later, "I feel bad for Alec for having such a sister."  
"I know me too, she makes his life miserable. Hey join me at my table for lunch; I'll introduce you to my boyfriend and my bff and maybe Alec will join us if I tell him it's his duty as part of student council to welcome new students."  
"Huh?"  
"My boyfriend is his childhood friend, but Alec's always skipping out on lunch recently," she sighed, and the bell for first period rang. "I'll tell you more at lunch, but you also need to tell me about you."  
"Sure"  
I looked at my timetable and realized I didn't know where my next class is.

"Clary," I called as she started to walk towards the door, "where's fashion?"  
"Walk with me; I'm going in that direction."

We walked down the busy halls of St White before Clary stopped and said "Well, this is my class. The fashion classrooms are down the hall and to your right."  
"Thanks," I waved and headed towards that direction.

When I turned the corner that Darcy girl kissed who I presume is her boyfriend and walked into what seems to be my class.

Oh hell no.

* * *

Cafeteria (No one's POV)

Magnus stuck to Alec all morning and with Magnus dressing and strutting around like he owned the place rumours quickly started to fly.

"So, Alexander what's your favourite colour?" Magnus had to do must of the talking as getting Alec to talk is like having to squeeze as near empty toothpaste, a little at a time.

"Black" Alec's voice was barely audible and his eyes bored onto the ground.

Magnus wasn't sure whether Alec is just incredibly shy or just awkward around him. He is hoping for the first or course, Alec's shyness and that blush is just too much for Magnus.

"Here's the cafeteria, since our school is an elite school, we have amazing food," Alec looked shyly up at Magnus. They stared into each other for a minute; something about that moment was just so beautiful that the world around them seemed to have stopped.

Just when Magnus was about to open his mouth to say something Isabelle's loud voice called from across the cafeteria.

"M- Adrian!"  
"I guess we're sitting there," Magnus muttered, he looked back at Alec, "shall we grab our food?"  
The shorter male simply nodded and lead the way to the line.

* * *

_Magnus' POV_

After we got our food we headed to where Isabelle was waving at us. She was sitting next to a short red-head, who has a (quite literately) _golden_ boy's arm draped around her shoulder. The boy was good-looking but his arrogance was clear in his eyes and beside me Alec seemed to blush at the sight of this boy.

"So someone was finally able to get to into the cafeteria, Alec," the blonde smirked at Alec.

Alec's blush deepens at that, "this is Adrian, he's new."

"Jace Herondale," the blondie stated.  
"I'm Clary Fray, you must be the infamous guy who shut the asshole of the school's mouth up," the red head sounded amused.  
"The asshole?" I questioned.  
"The one who made the rude comments this morning at homeroom," Alec whispered.  
"Oh, that guy."

Alec glaze was no longer on the golden boy, _Jace_, but instead it was on Isabelle. She noticed his stare and asked, "is something wrong?"

Alec snapped out of his daze, "Oh nothing I just think you look so much alike my mom."

That boy Jace studied Isabelle as well

"She does look a lot like Maryse," he agreed.

Isabelle looked so confused and I decided to change the topic.

"Why are we still standing?" I asked.

Alec and I quickly sat down and I aimlessly stabbed at the food with my fork. Our pointless chattered went on for a while when the red-head asking questions like:

"We are you guys from?"  
"That car was yours?"  
"Where do you go shopping?"

And probably my favourite, "are you gay?"

Alec choked on mouthful of food that he had just put into his mouth.

"I prefer freewheeling bisexual, but if you are asking if I'm into guys then the answer is yes," I replied.  
**(quick A/N: review if you know where the above phrase come from)**

Just then someone had hit Isabelle on the back of her head with a textbook, she yelped in pain.

"Who the fuck?" Isabelle swore.

We all turned around, spotting her attacker. A mini brunette Paris Hitlon stood there; I got up from my seat and walk up to her and towered over the little brat.

"What do you want with my sister?" I hissed.

"Oh so you're the older brother?" she said.

"Darcy!" Alec warned.

I turned to Alec, "you know her?"

"She…a… my little sister," the blue-eyed beauty looked ashamed and avoided my eyes.

"Just my luck for having such a pussy brother," her voice filled with hate.

I was able to easy pick the girl up by her wrist and left her off her feet, "Go away little girl."

* * *

_Alec's POV_

I was surprised when Darcy walked towards our table, I was shocked when she hit Isabelle and I was horrified when she dissed me in front of Adrian but I felt so happy inside when Adrian lifted Darcy off the ground and for the first time fear filled Darcy's hazel eyes.

When Darcy stormed off I let out a breath of air that I didn't even realize I held.

"Thank you," I whispered but Adrian didn't seem to hear me.

The weirdest thing about this whole situation is that when Isabelle was hit a string of pain went through my heart.

* * *

**A/N: sorry that this took so long, but I'll try to update soon but I do have internal exams coming up and my externals exams following soon after. Soooo bear with me.**

**Kisses  
Ann**


End file.
